Ouran HSHC Interview
by mysterious tiga 123
Summary: Interviewing The Ouran HSHC!
1. Chapter 1

A/N : Ok so this is my first story so… be kind plz! I really like Ouran so I thought it would be funny if someone gave them an interview sooo… TADA! Anyways I would really like feed back so enjoy!

DISCLAIMER : I do not own any characters or the anime of Ouran HSHC but I own the plot so no stealing!

Tamaki's Interview

"Hello I am Akiko and I am here to interview you….. …Umm Tamaki?" Tamaki

was daydreaming and looking out the window to the right side of the room. " Tamaki?

Are you their? Helloooo?" He quickly snapped out of it and turned to my direction. "Oh

sorry its just the sun is very beautiful today!" His eyes started to wonder as if looking for

something. "Umm Tamaki are you okay?" "Oh yes! But I think the sun blinded me with

its beautiful rays of magic!" "Oh! Do you need to go to the nurse?" I asked franticly. "Its

fine, I'm used to it!" A little weirded out . "Oh, w..well then shall we continue" "Oh

yes!" "Well then Tamaki I am going to ask you some questions" He nodded excitedly ,

almost like an energetic puppy. "Ok, well I heard from some people that you have a

pretend daughter , is that true?" "Oh Haruhi!, She is my daughter not my pretend

daughter silly!" "Umm but Tamaki you know that's impossible, right? " He stared at me,

blinked twice…. And continued to stare dumbfounded. "What makes you say that?" he asked. "Well you are a guy and in Haruhi's profile it says that she already has a father so

its really impossible-" I was cut off. "Nothing is impossible if you just believe negative

news lady!" "I'm not nega-" "And Haruhi IS my daughter!" Tamaki was now standing on the chair. What a stubborn person! " And I will let nothing, and I mean nothing come

between Haruhi and daddy especially those two perverts!" he exclaimed with a fist up in

the air, I think he was posing as one of those warrior gods. "E..Excuse me, Umm two perverts you say?" "Yes! Those perverts who try to take my cute little Haruhi away from

daddy! Those disgusting pervs ! I will not let you take my little girl you hear me!"

Freaky. The chair suddenly shook and with a bam Tamaki ended up on the floor. "Are you ok?" slowly getting himself up he managed to say "I..I'm fine , negative news lady."

*annoyed* I mumbled "I'm not negative!" "Well then negative news lady, what other

questions do you have for the great and beautiful Tamaki, Oh no but don't be jealous a

commoner like you could never measure up to a guy like me but if you insist I will give

you a few pointers, first…" I picked up my notebook and wrote "consited" ,

"overprotective" and "Idiot" on it while Tamaki was making gestures and symbols. " I

just hope you can be as eloquent as me , did those pointers help any?" "Sure, anyways

can we get back to the interview?" I asked impatiently. " Oh ok." Tamaki said . "So , Tamaki who is your

favorite host club member… besides yourself?" He didn't take a second to think "HARU-"

"Besides Haruhi!" "Oh then I would have to say…. Kyouya!" "Why is he your favorite?"

I asked. "Well he is the one who manages the host's clubs financial problems and he

always comes when you need it the most, besides he's a great friend." Oh, that's the most

non idiotic thing he's said all day! "Plus he's a great mother!" I'm not even gonna ask

anymore . "Why, did Kyouya say something good about me!" He asked with stars in his

eyes. "W..Well I don't know…" "C'mon Please tell me! I can handle it!" he said with a puppy dog expression ."I don't think I should.." "PLEASE!" He said with the biggest

eyes I have ever seen. "Please, please , please, please, PLEA-" "OK! Anything to make you

shut up!" I said annoyed. He looked happy, like a dog who had gotten its treat. "He said that…" Tamaki got closer. "You were the biggest idiot he had ever seen, seriously if

someone told a bunch of people to jump off Tokyo Tower you would be the first one."

That done it. "R..Really? Kyouya thinks I'm a..a..a.." I thought he was about to cry but instead he went to the corner and sulked. Oh, well my jobs over I don't need to… I

gathered my papers and walked over to Tamaki. I felt bad… for some reason. He looked

like a pitiful child that got his candy taken away. "Tamaki I…" "Kyouya really *sniff

sniff* said that about me.." "W..Well.." He looked like a puppy again. Jeez. "No what I really meant to say was…Kyouya thinks of you as a reliable best friend who goes out of

their way to help people.." He sprang up with a joyful expression. "Really? He said that

about me? Well I wouldn't blame him since I am Tamaki Suou !" What a faker! To think I wasted my pity on him! "What's wrong? don't worry!" He came closer and put his hand

on my shoulder and gave me a smile. " You'll find happiness too negative news lady, but

I suggest trying not to be so negative all the time!" I was in anger. Grinding my teeth I said "I'm not negative!" Suddenly the bell rang signaling that Tamaki's time was up. "Well I'll see you again someday negative news lady!" I heard Tamaki's steps going

down the stairs and let out a sigh of relief. Glad that's over- "Bam! Crash! Boom!" Oh yeah I forgot, he's still blind.


	2. Chapter 2 : Low Blood Pressure  maniac

A/N: Second chapter finally! This chapter was kinda hard since Kyouya is …. Well how should I put this….. Not as idiotic like Tamaki. I hope you guys like it! PLZ REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran HSHC or its characters…..wow disclaimers are annoying….

Kyouya's Interview

"Hello Kyouya , I am Akiko and I am … Kyouya?" Kyouya was observing his notebook very silently. It seemed he was reading something very interesting. "Umm

what's in your notebook?" "Information." He replied without looking up. "May I ask

about what?" "About you." He said calmly. Oh…..wait what? "A…About me?" "Yes." "I…I don't believe it! You can't possibly ha-" He immediately started reading aloud.

"Suzuki, Akiko, Age: 15, Hair color: light brown , Eye color: hazel , Is a commoner

student who exceeds in math and literature and takes her studies very seriously. Her favorite hobby's are reading, writing, and playing baseball on the weekends. Her favorite

food is sea food and she is currently single." He shuts his small note book with one hand

and adjusts his glasses. My eyes wide open in amazement…..and fear. N… No way….how does he know all that! Wait, isn't that another way of stalking? "Well Ms.

Suzuki it seems to me that your life is very dull." Annoyance quickly got a hold of me ,

where have I felt this before? And why does everyone here make fun of me! " Anyways, aren't you 15? Why are you interviewing me if I'm older than you ?" "That's none of

your business!" I didn't want him to have even more info about me though I'm pretty sure

his answer was in that little book of his. "Anyways can we just get back to the interview."

The sooner I get out of here the better. Kyouya sat back, folded his arms, crossed his

legs, and sighed. "Fine."

"Kyouya, who is your closest friend in the host club ?" It took him a while but he finally

answered "Tamaki Suou." "And what do you think of Tamaki?" I asked. "What do you mean?" "You know, as a person or as a friend." "Hmmm…..well he is the most idiotic

person and friend I've ever had. Seriously, when I first met him I thought he belonged in a mental institution." He adjusted his glasses. I noticed he did that a lot. "I….Is he really that bad?"

"Yes. He is annoying, bratty, and very childish." I remembered Tamaki's interview, so far

that fit the description. Wow, if he were to hear that I wonder what he would do. Brake

down, or just stay in the corner sulking forever? Suddenly a girl came in with some tea. She walked toward us very slowly with the tea cups and tea pot in her hands. It looked

like she was shaking. "E…Exuse me , w…would you like some tea?" she seemed

nervous. "Sure. Thank you." I said gratefully. Wow, this school serves tea…...corny . After she had poured me some tea she turned towards Kyouya . "A..And would you like

any K…Kyouya? " Her head was down and I noticed she was blushing. He smiled a sparkling smile. Wh…What is that, glitter? " Sure, I would love some and might I add

that you look even more beautiful today than yesterday." The cheesiest line I had ever

heard. He smiled again. It reminded me of some kind of smile a guy gives off when he's about to rape you. * sparkle, sparkle* *flowers everywhere* WTF! Where did the

flowers come from…..creepy. The girl blushed and screamed "KYAAA! KYOUYA!"

At this point her nose was bleeding. There were hearts in her eyes as she took her leave. These girls at this school are too weird. When I heard the door shut, Kyouya asked while

sipping some tea "So what's the next question?" "O..Oh right, I heard that Tamaki uses a little of the host clubs money and you are the vice president of the host club so I want

to know if that's true." I saw Kyouya tighten his grip on the tea cup. He looked pissed.

Almost like if someone beat him up ,stole his wallet, and left him in a ditch. Did I ask the wrong question? Suddenly kyouya started laughing. 0.o. Then he said with a

menacing look " He just doesn't use a little, he uses practically ALL the host clubs money. I had to start working even more to get enough money to meet his demands, and

when I get home I have to do even MORE work for my father. Do you know how much of sleep I get a day?" He stood up and raised his fist in the air angrily. At this point I

was scared of what he was going to do next. *lightning bolts everywhere* " I have 3 dahm hours of sleep a day! And Tamaki's demands keep getting even more idiotic. First, he wants a dog, then he wants a cat, then he wants a pet store, then he wants a

whole dahm circus ! Elephants and everything! DOESN'T HE KNOW IM NOT A DAHM BANK! Suddenly he grabbed the tea pot and threw it at the window.

"CRASH!" * shattering glass* Kyouya stared at the window for a long period of time while panting angrily and taking deep breaths in and out. He put his hand on his head

and glared at me. WAHHHH! Please spare me.….. wait…. I don't have to pay for the window do I? I didn't notice I was hiding behind my notebook. I slowly put it down

while Kyouya let out his last deep breath. " So may I take my leave now?" He asked

with his hand still on his head. The bell that signaled Kyouya to leave hadn't even rung

yet, but I let him go anyways. When I heard the door shut I grabbed my pen and notebook and wrote under Kyouya's name " Low blood pressure = maniac."


End file.
